


A Glimpse of the Future

by Doranwen



Category: Born of Hope (2009)
Genre: Childhood, Foreshadowing, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: A young Elgarain welcomes her father home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Born of Hope on April 9 and was blown away by it. The character of Elgarain was well-acted and a character I felt drawn to. Writing a fic about her was the obvious next step, even if it were this tiny and raw. (I hope to write something better and longer for this fandom at some point!)
> 
> Thumbs up to whoever recognizes the line I borrowed from the film. :)
> 
> Naming the original characters was a bit of a challenge, as my Sindarin skills are virtually non-existent beyond a handful of vocabulary; I used a Sindarin names website to help and hope they work!

"Papa's back!" Elgarain squealed and made to dash out the door. Her progress was halted by the arms of Oriel, her part-time caretaker.

"Have care for the others where you would run, child," Oriel admonished the young girl before releasing her.

Elgarain's speed decreased only slightly as she caught up to her father. "Papa, you're home!" she said, beaming as he scooped her up into his arms.

"It's good to see you, my child." Caraphin planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "And what have you been doing?" He furrowed his brow slightly as he tugged on a twig that had become entangled in her hair. "Turning into a tree, hmm?"

She giggled. "I was playing Ranger with Dírhaborn. He was the orc, and I was the Ranger that had to catch him. I fell down during our swordfight. But I stabbed him first!" One of her arms illustrated the brief tale with a vigorous thrust.

He raised an eyebrow and turned to Oriel, who had just walked up.

Oriel sighed. "I'm sorry. I fear she has little interest in learning the womanly arts. She would rather be in the woods."

"The wild is no place for my daughter," he said as he set Elgarain down gently. He lifted her chin up, and met her gaze with his own. "Promise me that you will learn what Oriel tries to teach you. The forest is not always safe."

Elgarain frowned.

"Promise me, daughter."

"I promise," she said with a sigh.

Caraphin smiled, resting his hand on Elgarain's brown waves for a moment. "I need to know that you are safe while I am away."

"Don't worry, Papa," she said solemnly. "Nothing will happen to me."

"That is my greatest desire," he said, and reached for her hand as they walked home.


End file.
